


Day 3. Paching Each Other Up

by LostAndUnfound



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (Mostly fluff) [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fights, Fluff, M/M, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/LostAndUnfound
Summary: Being a super hero wasn't easy, but the two of them made it work.





	Day 3. Paching Each Other Up

Being a superhero wasn't easy, especially if you didn't have a healing factor. It was dangerous and painful. And after you saved the world or your city from one threat, another seemed to show up to take its place. This was how two people meet. They both had unnatural powers, and had to work together. The older one name was Pete, and the younger one's name was Patrick. Pete super powers was strength, and Patrick's were flight and speed. Being paired together since they got their powers, they knew almost every thing about each other. that had been about three years ago. Together they had taken down almost nine super villains. Not mentioning all the every day robbers, thieves, and other 'Normal' villains. The plan that worked most often was Patrick would distract them and Pete would find the weakness. Today was no different. What was different was they had found the guys base and were about to destroy every thing. Unfortunately, they were caught off guard when he came back. It started with Patrick getting hit in the arm and falling backwards. That caused Pete to try and catch him be for he hit the ground. That left Pete open for the next attack, which got his back. Patrick had recovered by that point and gotten Pete out of range of the attacker.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked "Do you need to pull out? We can get back up if we need it."  
Pete rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "He didn't hit me that hard. How bout you?"  
"No, I think he's pulling his punches so he doesn't damage his stuff. I don't know how long it will take him to realize he can't have it both ways."  
"Okay, but try to not get hit again."  
Patrick nodded and moved back in to the of range of fire and started to distract the man again. "You think that hurting him will stop me? You're wrong!" Pete saw what Patrick's plan was and kept quiet as Patrick moved the man's attention away from where Pete was. The older hero snuck forward to where the man was. He was almost to him when the man managed to hit the flying hero again, this time on the chest.  
"Shit, Patrick!" Pete yelled before he could stop himself. The man spun around and hit Pete's side, knocking him backwards. Patrick had managed to catch Pete again and this time, instead of taking Pete away from the fight, practically threw him at the man. Pete slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and hitting the ground with him. "What the actual hell, Patrick?"  
Patrick smirked at his partner, "It worked, didn't it?" he asked as he restrained the man. "I'm going to call clean up, and can we get pizza on the way home? I'm hungry." Pete rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"Sure. But we need to stay until clean up get here. Hey," Pete said, turning to the man. "Do you have any first aid, around here? My back and side hurt a lot." The man glared at him, not being able to reply due to the gag Patrick had put on him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Pete responded and started looking around. Patrick stayed next to the guy, case he tried to do something, while he talked to head quarters in . "Ah-ha!" Pete exclaimed a few moments after the younger hero finished his phone call. "I found it!"  
"The first aid kit?" Patrick inquired.  
"Yep! Here you go." Pete returned to where Patrick and the man were sitting and plopped down next to the younger hero. "Okay 'Trick, take off your shirt."  
"Excuse me?" Patrick gasped and jerked back. Pete caught his arm.  
"Hey, I saw this fucker nail you in the chest, and I want to make sure you're okay. So, off with the shirt." Pete explained, gently tugging at the hem of his partners shirt. Patrick knew Pete wouldn't take off his shirt if he didn't want him to, so he shook his head.  
"Well he got you in the back and in the side, so I think you should go first."  
This made Pete pout, but he took off his shirt and let Patrick look him over.  
"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Pete teased. Patrick studied Pete's back and decided that it didn't look too bad. He put some cold packs on him and moved to his side.  
"Pete! You're Bleeding!" Patrick proclaimed. He rushed to clean and bandage the wound. They didn't have healing powers, but they did get use to the pain. Once Patrick was satisfied that Pete was okay, he noticed that Pete was staring at him.  
"Wha-" was all Pete got in before a loud crash came from the entrance.  
"Aright, secure the area. We got another one! Check for any harmful chemicals in the air!" A rough demanding voice called.  
"Here's clean up." Patrick stated. This caused the owner of the rough voice to appear in the door way.  
"Do not call the Toxin Removal and Bomb Squad 'clean up'. You two need to go through basic Toxin treatment then you can leave. Wentz, put you shirt back on."  
Pete hopped to his feet. "Aye-aye, cap'n" He joked before gabbing his shirt and heading to the door. "Come on Rick, we gotta get you some pizza."  
The TRaBS leader rolled his eyes "Yeah, you two heroes go take care of yourselves, while we do all the hard work!"  
"That's why they call you clean up!" Pete called back before he and Patrick had there examination. They were declared toxin free and aloud to return home. "Hey, is it okay if we order the food for here?" Pete asked as soon as they got home.  
"Yeah, if you want to." Patrick replied. The older hero nodded and got the phone out of his pocket to order.  
"I'm just getting the usual." Pete stated. He turned and guided the younger hero to the couch and sat him down. "Hey, Patrick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I take off your shirt now?" Pete questioned. Patrick sighed, but nodded.  
"Yeah, nothing hurts too bad or anything. I just think I'll have a few bruises tomorrow."  
"Still it can't hurt to check." Pete let Patrick take off his shirt while he got a couple ice packs from the freezer. He came back and applied one of the ice pack on his partners arm. Before moving on to Patrick's chest. It didn't look like it hurt too bad, but when he put the ice pack on he heard Patrick inhale sharply. Pete pulled the ice pack away."Does that hurt?"  
"Yeah, a little bit. I think I should go take a shower. That might help." Patrick started to stand up when he gasped in pain and fell back on the couch. "Okay, maybe I won't." Pete studied his partners chest, lightly putting his hand on it.  
"Does this hurt?" Patrick shook his head.  
"No, that's fine, only when I move or put pressure on it." Pete nodded and put the ice pack back on the wound.  
"Here, I won't press on it, but we're going to take you to the doctor tomorrow."  
"Okay, but you have to get checked out too."  
"Alright. Hey, do you want to watch something while we wait for the pizza?"  
Being a super hero wasn't easy, and had it's ups and downs. But the two of them made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, the next few days will be busy for me, so I might not be able to post every day.


End file.
